Fog crawler (Far Harbor)
Fog crawlers are mutated saltwater crustaceans in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Characteristics Biology Gameplay attributes The fog crawler's main attacks are slicing with its arms and jabbing with its head. It also has an attack where it jumps up and slams back into the ground, dealing massive amounts of damage to anything caught in the area of effect. This ground slam can deal damage even to targets well above the crawler's height level, such as human prey on top of some object the crawler cannot mount. Due to their erect prosoma, fog crawlers can also strike at elevated targets with their arms. Unlike mirelurk queens or super mutant behemoths, fog crawlers lack any form of ranged attack, a shortcoming they compensate for with deceptively high speed and agility. The monstrous creatures can cover considerable distances very quickly, thus making it hard to shoot them down before they enter melee range. Their speed also makes it more difficult to escape from them. Fog crawlers have characteristic sounds they emit, allowing one to detect when they are in the area. As mentioned above, especially the fog crawlers' higher-level variants are extremely heavily armored, boasting resistances in the mid four-digit range coupled with a large health pool. They are easily the most resilient threat the Sole Survivor can come across on the Island. Energy weapons are the creatures' only mentionable weakness due to their slightly lower Energy Resistance. Due to their armor-reinforced carapaces providing them with high damage resistance, ballistic weapons modified with armor piercing upgrades and/or the legendary effect "Penetrating" can pack a great deal of damage against them. If their legs are crippled, they will move significantly slower. A fog crawler's ground pound attack will ignore any block attempt and stun the player character for enough time to deal additional damage with its fast slicing attacks. Although fog crawlers usually attack any human, animal or creature on sight, it is not uncommon to see fog crawlers team up with yao guai or anglers to attack settlements in waves, attempting to destroy the fog condensers. Variants Fog crawler While rather weak in comparison to their higher-level variants, basic fog crawlers are still a force to be reckoned with and should not be approached without proper equipment. Their high resistances require powerful weaponry to overcome. |level =27 |perception =10 |hp =750 |dt |dr =200 |er =150 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Raw fog crawler meat }} Ghostly fog crawler thumb |level = 27 |perception = 10 |hp = 150 |dr = 100 |er = 150 |rr = Immune |pr = Immune |xp = 35 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 4 |assistance = 0 |attack1 = Melee (60 ) |items = * Raw fog crawler meat }} Glowing fog crawler thumb A step up from the basic variant, glowing fog crawlers boast increased resistances and hit harder, especially since their strikes deal additional radiation damage. |level =39 |perception =10 |hp =1000 |dt = |dr =250 |er =200 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Radiation (0 ) |items =* Raw fog crawler meat }} Skulking fog crawler |level =51 |perception =11 |hp =1400 |dt = |dr =300 |er =250 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Raw fog crawler meat }} Pale fog crawler The pale fog crawler has a comparatively mild DR/ER and an albino coloration. |level =63 |perception =12 |hp =1950 |dt = |dr =350 |er =300 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Raw fog crawler meat }} Enraged fog crawler Boasting a high damage resistance of 4,000, enraged fog crawlers are the toughest non-legendary fog crawler subtype. It is nearly impossible to shoot them down with any type of ballistic weapon before they come close enough to put their devastating melee attacks into play. Since they are also immune to radiation damage and poison, high-level energy weapons are the only tools that are even remotely effective against them, barring an extended Fat Man barrage. An enraged fog crawler's exoskeleton is tinted a comparatively bright shade of green and covered in fishing nets and boat parts. They are fairly hard to distinguish from their cousins regardless, mostly due to the Fog making it difficult to accurately discern colors at range. Enraged fog crawlers level with the player character and are therefore immune to the Wasteland Whisperer perk. |level = 75+ |perception = 13 |hp = 2200+ |dr = 4000 |er = 350 |rr = Immune |pr = Immune |xp = 115 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 4 |assistance = 0 |attack1 = Melee (140 ) |items = * Raw fog crawler meat }} Diseased fog crawler thumb |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr =350 |er =300 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Raw fog crawler meat }} Locations * A fog crawler regularly spawns west of Brooke's Head Lighthouse on the heart-shaped island. * One spawns on the island directly north of the Cranberry Island docks. * One can be found at Dalton farm during the quest Blood Tide. Note that it will respawn even after the settlement is claimed. * One can be found at the lake southeast of the Nucleus, often fighting the resident anglers. * One may spawn halfway between the ruined church and Haddock Cove. * In the area north to northeast of Eden Meadows Cinemas. * Shipbreaker, a unique named fog crawler, can be hunted down as part of a quest with the same name. The locations of both the crawler itself and the radio frequency necessary to start the quest are random. Shipbreaker will only appear while its associated quest is active. * Multiple leveled fog crawlers may lead attacks of yao guai and anglers on allied settlements in an attempt to destroy the local fog condensers. Notable fog crawlers * Shipbreaker Notes * The fog crawler largely resembles one of the older concepts of the mirelurk queen. * Just like any other creature that relies purely on melee attacks, fog crawlers are highly vulnerable to the Kneecapper legendary effect. Appearances Fog crawlers appear in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Behind the scenes Gallery FogCrawler-FarHarbor.jpg|Fog crawler roaming the Island Fo4 Fog Crawler Loading Screen.jpg|Loading screen slide References Category:Far Harbor creatures es:Reptador de la Niebla ru:Туманник uk:Туманник